Tú y Yo
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Había pasado dos años desde que Sakura trabaja para Shaoran. ¿Por fin se dirán lo que sienten el uno por el otro? o ¿ Seguirán callando aquellos sentimientos del corazón?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**Tú y Yo**

_¡Que me lleve el Diablo! _

Fue la exclamación de Sakura cuando abrió sus ojos verdes como la joya esmeralda y se encontró con el cuerpo de su "_sexy"_ jefe. Un momento…

_Este lugar no es mi departamento, tampoco es el departamento de mi gran "jefe" Shaoran Li._ _¿Dónde diablos estoy?- _fue lo que pensó. Cuando se trato de girar, casi cae al suelo, no estaba en una cama, pero tampoco estaba en el suelo - _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

_Ya es la tercera vez que invoco al pobre diablo…_

_¡Carajo!_

Trato de moverse sin despertar a su "hermoso jefecito", lo estaba logrando, pero Shaoran se movió dejándola atrapada de nuevo contra _él_. Su perfume, sus cabellos revueltos de color chocolate, y su cuerpo… ¡OH Dios, si, que cuerpo el que se manda! – _Sakura Kinomoto, ¡deja de pensar en estupideces y lárgate de ahí YA! – _su conciencia le dictaba.

Pero… Un segundo… Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Umi y lo estábamos celebrando con torta, cosas de picar, cola y agua (es prohibido en la empresa bebidas alcohólicas), hasta…

_**Flashback**_

_Shaoran llamo a Sakura a la extensión de la oficina donde se encontraba y es que la castaña estaba en el décimo piso, y la oficina de Li quedaba dos pisos mas arriba, ósea en el doceavo._

_-Señorita Kinomoto necesito que se quede, no es una sugerencia, ¡es una orden! – dijo Li a Sakura cuando esta ingreso al despacho, y esta le miraba con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Señor Li, con todo respeto, hoy no puedo quedarme. Si desea, mañana. – Respondió Sakura con toda la calma del mundo, y es que tener a tremendo bombón delante de ella producía una tormenta electrizante dentro de su cuerpo._

_-Lo siento, mañana a primera hora tengo que entregar un informe y la necesito a usted aquí conmigo…_

_-Señor…- Sakura se quedo sin habla… ¿Cómo demonios saldría de esta?_

_-Kinomoto, si se siente cansada, ahí tiene un sofá y puede dormir con toda la calma – dijo apuntando con el dedo índice al sofá – porque no creo que nos desocupemos temprano. Si no tuviera que entregar tanto informe mañana, no se lo estaría pidiendo. Y como le dije, es una orden._

_Sakura se dio media vuelta y se fue para su escritorio. ¡OH, Dios mió! ¿Por que me castigas de esta manera? – pensaba Sakura. Y ella que quería llegar a casa y dormir. _

_Estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando su celular estaba timbrando…_

_-Aquí, Kinomoto – Respondió de mala gana después de un buen tiempo._

_-Saku… ¿Estás bien? – era Tomoyo, su prima y mejor amiga._

_-No, Li quiere que me quede aquí en la oficina hasta la medianoche, mañana tiene que entregar unos informes y me necesita. – sin darse cuenta había aflojado demasiado la lengua._

_-OH!... – Tommy sonrió de forma pícara – te llamaba para decirte que voy a estar con Eriol. ¿No te molesta?_

_-¿Desde cuándo me informas de lo que vas hacer, Tommy? – pregunto la castaña entre molesta y curiosa._

_-Es que Eriol viene acá al departamento…_

_-Ya entiendo, aprovecha la noche, ya que no voy yo – ahora era el turno de ella sonreír de forma pícara – así mañana cuando llegue me cuentas que tanto dura "el tuyo" en la cama…_

_-Sakura!!!! – contesto su prima asombrada por lo que le estaba diciendo, y es que Saku era "inocente, ingenua y despistada", pero bien dicho "era" de tiempo pasado, ahora ya no se decía lo mismo…- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?_

_-Me voy a un hotel o duermo aquí en la oficina… Hay un sofá en la oficina de Li y este se ofreció a dármelo si terminábamos tarde. – Tomoyo entendía muy bien las intenciones de Li, ahora – Y no es lo que te estás imaginando…- término de decir la castaña como si le estuviera leyendo la mente de su prima._

_-Está bien…mañana hablamos – la comunicación se acabo._

_Sakura se armo de valor, guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su saco, tomo lo necesario y se dirigió al despacho de Li, con sus seis sentidos, a terminar esos benditos informes…_

_Cuando entro de nuevo al despacho, lo vio a Li sentado frente a la laptop escribiendo y maldiciendo de su suerte. Cuando la vio a Sakura entrar, se levanto cediendo el puesto para que ella se sentara, mientras que él se dirigió a la puerta y le puso seguro a la puerta sin que la castaña se diera cuenta. Iba a ser una noche muy, pero muy larga… Si claro, "haciendo informes". Ni él mismo se creía ese cuento, porque al día siguiente era sábado, y los sábados nadie en la empresa trabaja…La castaña había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_¡Tonta!_

_¡Imbécil!_

_¡Estúpida!_

_Oye, ya párale el carro, bien que te gusto haberte hecho "suya" a ese bombón, y que mejor manera de hacerlo con los seis sentidos bien puestos, así recuerdas todo con lujo de detalle… – _Sakura deja de pensar en pendejadas y lárgate ahora mismo…

Se fue moviendo de manera suave, tratando de no despertar a Li. Cogió su ropa que estaba regada por el suelo, se vistió y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

_Oh sí, es un bombón de lujo…_

_Sakura, ¡Te estás comiendo a tu jefe con los ojos!_

_Tremendo cuerpo, su cara, su olor…_

_Por Dios, Sakura, lárgate antes de que sea tarde…_

Dio un último vistazo a la oficina de Shaoran por si se le quedaba algo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, y cuando se disponía abrir la puerta, sintió unos brazos fuertes que le abrazan por la espalda…

-Flor de Cerezo, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Era la voz sensual de Shaoran – aun no hemos terminado – dijo dándole unos besos en el cuello de Sakura.

-T-tengo que irme, señor…- dijo Sakura tratando de acallar los gemidos.

-Deja de llamarme "señor Li" o "Li"… - Shaoran seguía entretenido dándole besos a _SU_ Sakura entre el cuello, la mejilla y la oreja.

Sakura no sabía cómo librarse de él. Los besos la estaban matando y ella de a poco iba cediendo…

-Shaoran, déjame ir…por favor… - suplico Sakura _¿Desde cuándo acá lo tuteo? Oh si, desde que me acuesto con él; _ pensó con sarcasmo, _ o sea, desde anoche – _termino de decirse para sí misma.

-Y… ¿Para qué te quieres ir?

Shaoran la quería a ella, como diera lugar. Por fin había logrado estar con ella, no solo en la cama, sino en alma. _La amaba desde que entro a trabajar ahí, hace como dos años atrás…_

-Tengo asuntos personales que ate…. Ah!! Shaoran!!! – Ahora sí, Sakura gimió… - _Estoy perdida… - _pensó la ojiverde. Y es que el ambarino no la dejaba…

Los besos no eran suficientes, no le bastaba, así que empezó por acariciarla por debajo de la blusa. La ojiverde se giro sobre sí misma y quedo frente a él, y este le dio un beso muy apasionado. Ella enterró sus finos dedos en el cabello de Shaoran y…

Ya para ese minuto Sakura empezaba a perder los sentidos, su "jefe" hacia que los perdiera…

Poco a poco Shaoran la fue llevando hasta su escritorio, su labios recorrían por el cuello de la castaña, le lamia, le besaba, le acariciaba y Sakura no se quedaba atrás, le acariciaba y aruñaba la espalda y el pecho desnudo de _SU _ Shaoran, le mordía levemente su hombro, le daba pequeños mordiscos en la oreja… _Oh si, de seguro las mañanas son muchos mejores, y esto se pone muy interesante. – _pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente. Shaoran solo tenía puesto unos bóxers verdes oscuros, muy pegado al cuerpo y Sakura, para ese minuto estaba totalmente vestida, bueno, no totalmente ya que su "amado" le había desabrochado la blusa y le acariciaba sus senos, mientras la besaba… Sakura gemía en la boca de su amado, las acaricias ya pasaban a ser fuego impregnándose en el cuerpo de ambos, quemándolos. Se necesitaban…

-Mmmm… - gemía la castaña – ¿lo volveremos hacer aquí en el escritorio? – pregunto entre gemidos de placer.

-Tengo tres opciones… - dijo el ambarino sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-¿Cuáles son? – pregunto la ojiverde sumida en el placer…

-Opción: A) Escritorio, B) Suelo y C) Sofá. ¿Cuál prefieres? – le dijo el castaño dándole besos en uno de los senos de la ojiverde y con la otra mano, dándole masajes en el otro seno.

-Escojo la opción C… - la ojiverde tenía al ambarino presionado mas contra ella, Quería más de él.

-Interesante… - fue lo único que dijo el castaño sonriendo maliciosamente.

No soportaba el sostén de la ojiverde y en un movimiento ágil, le desabrocho, y lo retiro del cuerpo de su amada. Estaba desesperado y la castaña que le besaba y acariciaba, lo ponía más "insoportable". El castaño bajo por la barriga y vientre dándole besos, sus manos le seguían acariciando, y cuando al filo de la costura del vestido de su castaña, le desabrocho, llevándoselo junto con la tanga que tenia. Le acariciaba los muslos y no se resistió más… Le empezó a embestir con su lengua la intimidad de la ojiverde, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y enterrara una mano con sus finos dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, y con la otra se apoyaba en el escritorio. Lo quería todo, de eso no había duda.

Las embestidas seguían y fue cuando la ojiverde tenso su cuerpo. Estaba llegando al clímax. Mejor dicho, llego al orgasmo y el ambarino saboreo sus manantiales. Subió sus labios, recorriendo el mismo camino que había realizado minutos atrás y de nuevo se entretuvo con los senos de su ojiverde. Le dio un dulce y apasionado beso, haciendo que ella probara su sabor. Le agarro por las caderas, haciendo que ella le enroscara la cintura de él con sus finas y bien formadas piernas. Se la llevo al sofá. El se sentó y ella se sentó en horcajadas encima de él. Ahora era el turno de la castaña. Se besaban con pasión y lujuria. Sakura empezó a besarle el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño.

Lo acariciaba de una manera muy sensual que lo volvía loco, le daba pequeños aruños, mientras que sus labios los iba besando, realmente iba haciendo un recorrido con su lengua y con sus labios a sabor de cerezo por el tórax del ambarino, pequeños mordiscos y unas lamidas suaves en las tetillas de él lo estaba poniendo a mil grados centígrados de calor. Bajaba con sensualidad, dejando bien marcado el camino y cuando llego al filo del bóxer del ambarino, se lo fue quitando lentamente atrapando el miembro erecto de su amado castaño, le daba besos dulces, lamidas, succiones. Tenía el poder, y Shaoran se lo hacía saber con sus gemidos roncos…

-La venganza es dulce… - le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, además que le estaba viéndole directamente a los ojos, mientras seguía con su trabajo…

Ella no quería que se viniera tan pronto, pero no dejaba el miembro del ambarino; lo volvía loco ya que cambiaba de ritmo, haciendo que él no se viniera rápido. Ya no aguantando aquella tortura, la levanto y la sentó de golpe sobre su miembro. Ambos gimieron. Shaoran empezó a embestirla con fuerza, pero Sakura disminuía el ritmo.

-Así… que… quieres… jugar… - decía el castaño entre jadeos.

Y sin esperarse, el ambarino le agarro el trasero levantándose, caminando hasta el ventanal de la oficina y pegándola contra el frío vidrio. Por suerte, era ese tipo de vidrio que por más que veías de afuera, solo lograbas ver el propio reflejo. Nadie se imaginaria que había una tormenta ahí adentro. La bajo e hizo que se pusiera de espalda a él, y la penetro provocando unas embestidas suave y lenta pero profunda. La castaña, empezó a moverse más rápido pero Shaoran la controlaba debido a que la tenia agarrada de la cintura, haciendo que la penetración sea lenta. Como la hacía sufrir.

-Por… favor… Shaoran… más… más… rápido… - decía la ojiverde entre gemidos y jadeos, ya no aguantando más.

El ambarino sonrió maliciosamente y siguió con su ritmo lento, pausado y profundo…

-¿Quién… dijo… que… la… venganza… era… dulce…? – le respondió el chico entre jadeos y gemidos. – Te haré sufrir… morena… como tú lo hiciste conmigo… - esto se lo dijo en el oído en un susurro.

La volteo hacia él, la alzo y la penetro nuevamente. El ritmo que le daba seguía siendo lento, la hacía sufrir y eso lo excitaba más. El escucharla que ella gemía y jadeaba pidiendo más y que sea más rápido, provocaba que él la embistiera al ritmo que iban ahora. Se la llevo de nuevo al sofá, pero en vez de sentarse, la acostó… Ya no aguantando ni él mismo el placer, empezó a incrementar el ritmo, Sakura le siguió, le acariciaba, le aruñaba, le desordenaba sus cabellos castaños con pintas de chocolate. Estaban al borde de la locura, y el castaño ya no lo pensó dos veces, aumento considerablemente el ritmo…

La ojiverde, sintió que ya estaba a punto de culminar… Se lo hizo saber de una manera "muy" especial a su amado…

Se aferro con las uñas sobre su cuerpo, arañándolo desde el trasero, pasando por la espalda y terminando en el cuello de él, arqueo la espalda pegando un grito que de seguro se escuchaba hasta la mismísima China. El ambarino por su parte, aquello lo elevo hasta más de cien grados de placer, provocando que diera unas dos últimas embestidas, culminando en el orgasmo…

Extasiados los dos, se miraron a los ojos… Jamás se imaginaron hacer algo como lo que acababan de hacer, pero que de seguro les había gustado mucho…

-Te… amo… - soltó de golpe el ambarino. Sakura se sorprendió…

-Shaoran, esto solo fueron unos minutos de placer… - trataba de explicar la ojiverde (aunque en el fondo ella estaba enamorada de él, desde que lo vio el primer día que entro a trabajar, desde el día que lo empezó a tratar como jefe y como amigo, manteniendo siempre el trato de la manera formal). Se sentía atraía hacia él.

-Sakura Kinomoto, esto no fueron minutos de placer, estuve enamorado de ti, desde el día que pisaste esta empresa, y empezaste a trabajar para mí. Me cautivaste en todos los sentidos y me fui aferrando a la idea de que algún día, solo un día, serias mía en cuerpo y alma. Ese día llegó. – le dijo el castaño dándole un dulce beso en los labios de ella que tenia sabor a cerezo.

-Yo también, me enamore de ti… - correspondiéndole al beso

Se miraron con amor… Sabían que desde ese momento jamás se volverían a separar… Solo habría que esperar que otra cosa perversa estuviera tramando ese par… Porque de seguro, buscarían algo más excitante…

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora: Este ****es el segundo Fic que lo hice a la par que el anterior (Abriendo tu corazón), a finales del año pasado. Tenía una ligera idea, así que me senté y me puse a escribir.... Espero que les guste.**


End file.
